Darkness Rising
by Ninja Misao
Summary: What is power? How can one achieve it? Claude Kenni searches for the answers but at what cost?


Darkness Rising

Ninja Misao

This is my first Star Ocean second story fanfic. The characters maybe a bit out of character but please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lacour castle, at the end of the tournament there Claude laid in the waiting room his mind lost in what happen along with a bad headache. As he opened his eyes Celine was looking over him with a smile and relief written all over her face. Rena was there too but he felt like something was off about her.

Claude slowly rose to his feet while being told what happened. Anger clench his heart he lost to Dias the oh so famous swordsmen. He could see that Rena's face held no emotions when his name was spoken she just smiled it was like she was hiding what she felt about the whole thing.

"So what now?" Claude asked.

"Hm we could go collect your second place prize earns." Celine said.

Before Rena could say a word in walked Dias his calm collective nature made Claude hate him even more.

"What do you want?" Claude said with anger in his voice.

"...I came to say that you did well yet that was a mare taste of my skills." Dias said.

Claude remained quiet if he wasn't still recovering from his injures he would have picked a fight with him now.

Dias seeing this merely turned to Rena then to Celine before walking to the door.

"Yet your still not strong enough to protect the women who travel with you." Dias said

That was it Claude balled up his fists he moved to Dias but Celine stepped in and pushed him back he look down at her violet eyes and regain his composure. They all watched as Dias left the room then Rena headed to the exit as well she looked down at her feet before looking back up at the rest of the group.

"Um...I promised I would meet Dias after the tournament." Rena finally said.

Before Claude could say anything Rena shot out of the room leaving a not so happy blond male in her wake. Celine sighed it was up to her to smooth things over.

"So how about we pick up those prizes." The treasure hunter said.

"Oh...right." The blond swordsman said.

Claude and Celine began their walk to the weapon shops. The people who pass by them smile and greeted them talking about how good Claude did in the tournament. While others snicker behind his back about him being second best. Celine could see the fight going on in her fellow companions mind. It was written all over his face a hint of sadness along with a mixture of anger and frustration.

"Rena...why do you torment him so..." Celine thought to her self.

As the reached the weapon shop Claude and Celine thanked the dealer for her business before gathering their prizes.

"It's a shame you couldn't beat him honey I would have loved to see that." The pink haired shop owner said.

"...Yeah I just need to get stronger." Claude replied.

The two left the shop and continue to walk on in silence. Claude was tired even with Rena's healing magic his body wanted to rest yet Celine seem to be enjoying her self over at one of the shops up ahead.

The lad walked over to see what she was looking at. He smiled to him self it was jewelry no less. The lavender haired lass smiled happily pointing to a sliver pedant she looked to see Claude right next to her with a smile on his face.

"See something you like?" Claude asked.

"Oh um nothing...lets get going shall we." Celine said.

Claude waited until Celine was ahead of him before asking the jewelery owner what Celine was looking at the woman point to the sliver pedant and he nodded. He paid for the gift and slipped it in to his pocket before catching up with Celine he didn't know why but he seem more happen when Celine was around.

The two of them continued walking, laughing and smiling he felt so much better now. Celine came to a stop sudden causing Claude to bump into her.

Celine pointed and Claude turned to see what was going on . Across the square was Rena and Dias. Claude's once happy demeanor was gone the anger was back along with his hatred. They two of the watched the conversation for a while but they were to far away to hear anything. Celine tugged on her companions jacket and Claude nodded and they continued walking on Celine pulling him from the square. The two ended up in an alley which lead to a house far from the hassle of the town.

"Hm what a strange place to have a house." Claude said.

"I agree I wonder who lives here?" Celine asked.

The door opened to the house and out walked a little girl with long green hair she looked to Claude and then to Celine before turning her head back to the door.

"He's here!" the girl yelled.

Out of the door came an old man holding a sword he stood right beside the little girl and looked at Claude up and down then nodded.

"Yes you were the one who fought with Dias you did well despite losing to him." The old man said

"Yeah..." Claude replied

"Hm he told me how well you were as a swordsmen and I can see what he is talking about." The elderly sword smith said.

Claude remained quiet Dias giving him a compliment... no he was just rubbing it in about how much better he was err how he wished he would have won.

The man walks over and placed the sword in Claude's hands both Claude and Celine looked a bit confused.

The old man just walks toward the door of his home with the little girl right beside him.

"Dias may have used that sword to defeat you in battle but I can see where it truly belongs." The elderly sword smith said.

With that the old man and little girl walk back into the their home and shut the door behind him.

Celine found the encounter very strange she look to Claude who was examining the sword before looking up to his lavender hair companion.

"So where to now?" Celine asked

"...The hotel I'm tired." Claude replied.

The lass nodded and they two of the headed back to hotel in silence.

At the hotel, Rena was already their room fast asleep on one of the beds. Celine changed in bathroom and came out to a dark room she looked over to the window and noticed Claude siting there staring at the crescent moon in the night sky. He was holding the sword the man gave him. Celine laid down on the second bed and closed her eyes she was too tired to think she would worry about it in the morning.

At the window Claude unsheathed the sword and held it high the moon light glisten off the steel. This was the sword Dias used to defeat him yet the man gave it to him. Claude took a deep breath and looked to the sword once more and decided this would be the sword that would help him defeat Dias and protect those he cares so much for.


End file.
